popscifandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:17morgm/Now Accepting Scientific and Technology-Based Articles from Other Magazines
As we will embed this into part of our promise into Our Goals, we will soon be allowing articles from other scientific journals such as Popular Mechanics ''and parts of ''Consumer Reports into our site. They should be categorized as From Other Magazine or Source. Bringing live the action in this decision will hopefully give us more room to space out. As of today, our magazine archive includes 1 issue of Consumer Reports ''and 1 issue of ''Popular Mechanics. What's new, so you ask? I'm going to be here for the next couple of days, and then I'll be gone for the next five days. Until my summer schedule changes into fall, my schedule will be very flexible. So now, I want to write another blog post about looking for an admin (1opening coming soon). But for now, let's do a community check. ''Community Check ''Community Checks are part of this website as an option for an admin to do in a blog post. Please don't use this in your own post unless you have had a discussion with an admin and can prove that you are enabled to do something like this. Otherwise, we ask that you please don''t do these on this site. We are in the process of converting other magazine articles into our wiki's way of doing things. Currently, we have 0 editors. And, of course, as stated above, I'm the host today for the community check. In case you're wondering what a Community Check is, we'll be using this as a way to let the community know what's going on earlier. Also, we will let the community know if there's something we need to convert such as a Wikia skin change. Although another skin may come out, we are not moving, so please be ready to adapt to another skin change at any other time. Our magazines are all going to be available one day thirty years from now. For example, we have 3 issues of Good Old Days in our archive. These three issues are ones from the 1980s. And our community needs to be aware that we would like to see about getting pictures of editors collections of PopSci magazines or old magazines that we haven't seen yet. Please don't send any pictures to an admin via email, we will be putting magazine collections that editors have taken pictures of on seperate pages with galleries that editors can put their pictures on. Or, editors can put their pictures a contest and have an admin check to see who's is better. There will be a picture of something rare that you can't find anywhere else. The picture we mentoined will be licensed to that person's email address. 'To win this picture, YOU MUST BE EMAILCONFIRMED ON WIKIA TO GET IT. Otherwise, we can't get the prize to you. This will be rare, and we will throw in updates of everything in with it. ' Updates to This Site We want to give congrats to everyone who will be working on the Badges to show off their talent. As of most of the time, these badges are turned off on other wikis. This wiki just enabled it, and I already have 9 of them! It's not only that,t hough. I'm hoping one day Wikia will return to its original goal as a company to bring users good quality hosting. Ever since Jimmy and Angela left, Wikia hasn't been doing good. For anonymous users, there are skin takeover ads. And, what's the point of customizing a skin if you can't let users see it? I'm questioning WQikia because some of their user base might not be contributors at all! It may be people whod on't want to see an ad for a skin. And others have made points. Four years ago, my first time on Community Central, I was greeted on my talk page by someone named Ballistic Pve. And, he's now blocked. Now, let me tell you what happened. He wasn't even bashing Wikia staff. All he did was complain. And he got booted off. I'm on neither side, actually. But let me tell you, from my point of view, it was because Ballistic Pve loved Monaco, Wikia's old skin. I loved it too, and we were a team at one point. And when I found out about this, I wasn't very pleased. I would suggest the staff try to be nicer to people whow ere accustomed to the Monaco skin. I can adapt. And, I have mixed feelings. Although I was a fan of Monaco, I'm fed up with it. And I was a fan of Oasis. And now I'm fed up with it. I want a new skin. One that isn't so hard on everyone here. And by saying that, I want everyone who reads this to know, you can't boot users who love something that much off. They're only human. I'm not mad, but what would it be like if someone destroyed your hometown? The place you were born and raised in, and you lived there your whole life? Just what if everything you love was taken from you? That's how these users feel. And I don't like how this is going. There should be some way to get along. I actually want to work at Wikia one day. That's bercause you're allowed to get creative. But I can't do this knowing that I have mixed feelings about the two skins. And the users. I don't even know why they kept WoWWiki up. There's a new site that hosts it. Now, staff members, please don't block or do anything to me, because all I've said was I'm the middle man. And that doesn't feel good. I'm caught up in both sides of the storm that hopefully will blow over. And also, I need a moment of truth. Sannse has been said to have been on a certain competitior host talking with people that left Wikia. Now, I need to know if this was really her. Because in this conversation, she said she would try to let everyone back on Wikia. Is this really true? I'm not feeling it is, because how would you convince staff members who have seen these people's true colors towards Wikia to let them back in? I'll never know if it was her, but as far as I know, Wikia doesn't really give a hoot towards the other company with one server against a company with millions. I'm actually mostly on Wikia's side. But they've booted someone off that I was friends with, and I don't feel right knowing that someone who was a friend weas kicked out. I don't mean any harm to Wikia during this post. And I mean that too. Just because there's a skin change that people don't like doesn't mean you have to kick them off. It's sad to see how many people left. Well, until next time, thanks to the staff and others who are at least trying to help out on this site. Until next time....GOOD-BYE. Category:Blog posts